You are my Everything
by darrah-toons
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have had crushes on each other since high school. But what happens when they confess? Will Rigby push these feelings away and try to set up Mordecai and Margaret? Or will they end up together? Rated T for language, alcoholic references, and some mentioned content EDIT: pairings: MordecaiXRigby, (onesided) MordecaiXMargaret, little Mordenson, DeathXSkips
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: How it started

"Hey dude." A brown Raccoon sat on the couch as his friend entered the room.

"What's up?" Mordecai, his best friend, responded.

"Nothing much. Dude, I'm starvvvinngg. Make me a sandwich." The small raccoon started to pout.

"No dude go make your own!" Mordecai sat down and crossed his arms. Rigby, the brown raccoon, had turned on the TV and flipped through channels until he saw something he liked.

"Pleaseee, Strong Johns 3: Return of the Johns is about to start and I don't wanna miss it.

Mordecai gave in and walked out to the kitchen to make his friend a sandwich that he oh-so wanted. Rigby called to not put any onions on his sandwich and to put ice in the radicola he claimed to have asked for, but didn't. The irritated blue jay questioned himself as to why he was even doing this, but gave no further thoughts to it and went to take his hungry friend his food.  
A split second later Rigby paused the TV and ran upstairs thinking to himself, 'he totally bought it.' Mordecai wasn't to pleased to find that he did this for nothing and yelled to his friend.

"Rigby! Ugh, get your furry little ass down here!" He about threw the plate and soda at a near by wall.

The not-so-sneaky raccoon cursed to himself and ran downstairs with something behind his back to see what his friend wanted. At first, Mordecai didn't notice Rigby was hiding something behind his back, but then questioned him on it.

"Dude, what's behind your back?" Mordecai tried looking around him, but much to his displeasure, he'd move to keep the item hidden.

"Nothing!" Rigby quickly said trying to keep it a secret.

The blue jay knew he was lying, so he continued to bug Rigby until he confessed what he had behind his back. After a while of this, he finally spilled and said it was two tickets for them to go see 'Zombocolypse 2' in theaters. Just them. No Margaret or Eileen. Just Mordecai and Rigby... alone... together... Rigby explained that he thought he'd say no and would have to trick him into it.  
Mordecai smiled and asked why he would think such a thing? They were bros right? At least that's how it's supposed to be. He didn't seem to care and knew bros needed bro time. Bros before hoes bitches! They high-fived each other and walked out the door to the cart. (Rigby had retrieved the keys while grabbing the tickets) Both got in and Mordecai started it up.  
However, Rigby was hiding something else. He had liked Mordecai for a while now, but never told him. That was the whole reason behind getting these tickets. He certainly didn't like the fact of it being 'bro' time, but he would accept it for Mordecai.

"You okay dude? You seem a little bummed out." The blue jay looked at his little raccoon friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rigby started to play with his thumbs, concerning his friend even more.

Mordecai pulled out of the park and hit the road, street lamps providing the only light besides headlights as he drove along on their way to the movies. He was worried about his friend and glanced over every now and then to see if his mood had changed at all; sadly it just stayed the same. Mordecai decided to push the subject to try and see what was wrong with him. In all honesty, he hated seeing his friend like this.

"Okay dude, stop lying. You know you can tell me anything." Mordecai glanced at him and made a turn onto another street.

"Well, um- I guess- errr- fdasfjkeoscvgska! Why is this so hard for me?" Rigby slammed his face into his hands.

The blue jay laid a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to bring some comfort beings how that was the only thing he could do while driving. As they got further down the street, a stop light made it's way into their vision. It was green but turned red by the time they got to it. Mordecai took this as a small opportunity to actually face his friend.

"Why is what so hard for you to do?" Worry and concern was written all over his face.

"It's just, I was kinda hoping... You don't have to say anything and I totally get if you want to stop being friends... but I've liked you for a while now, and I was hoping we could go to the movies as more than just bros." Rigby was ready to hear the worst of it, but got quite the surprise.

"Dude, do know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Mordecai smiled as the light turned green.

"Wait, what? You have?" The little raccoon was shocked and taken aback by this response.

"You kidding? I like Margaret, but I like you more." Mordecai laughed lightly as they made their way down the various streets to get to the theater.

Silence took over the rest of the ride to the theater. Neither spoke another word to each other, both bewildered by what the other had said, yet happy to hear that exact thing come out of one another. Both smiled as the movies came into view. Little did they know, a certain robin was there with an old ex of hers.

"Dude, why didn't you ever tell me? You know I'm not good with showing my emotions! Like when you set me up with Eileen, I had to 'pretend' I had feelings for her when I really don't have a spark for her what-so ever." He pouted as they got closer to the theater.

"You see how I get around Margaret! I can't do crap. I barely managed to keep cool in front of you. And I thought you did like Eileen." Mordecai drove around looking for a parking spot.

"What on Earth made you think that? When you owed me 10 solids and had to go on that group date, it pissed me off because I would've rather hung out with you alone than play mini golf and see a crappy movie." The raccoon looked forward.

"To be honest, that did really suck. I understand now why you made me do what I did." Mordecai sighed and continued. "But forget that, let's just go see this movie." He parked the cart and got out.

They walked up to the front of the building and looked at the other movies that would be coming out soon or were already playing. Posters hung everywhere for Zombocolypes 2. There was even a few cardboard-cut-outs for the movie! Once inside, they went up to the counter to get some popcorn and a soda. Mordecai smiled and looked at his friend.

"So what movie are we seeing again?" He felt a little embarrassed for forgetting, but non-the-less he was excited to be going to the movies with his real crush.

"The premiere of Zombocolypes 2! The tickets were way pricey. That's why I was actually working this week." Rigby said as the cashier handed him the popcorn.

A frown covered the small raccoon's face as he noticed the last two people he wanted to see here. There they were, standing by the arcade section waiting on the movie. Margaret and her 'ex'-boyfriend Angel were there for the same reason, or so Rigby thought. Mordecai was too caught up in his own little world to notice the red avian across the room with her boyfriend. Rigby mumbled to himself not too happy with the girl being here. He just hoped she wouldn't bother their time together. It was supposed to be HIS date with HIS Mordecai.

"Haha! I know you were working towards something dude." The blue avain laughed lightly to himself as to being able to predict why his friend was working so hard that week.

Anger still boiled inside Rigby, but he pushed it away and laughed nervously. He held Mordecai's hand and pulled him to the section where their movie was actually being played trying to avoid Margaret. This brought the blue jay's attention to the raccoon making him look down at him in question.

"You excited or something?" Mordecai chuckled.

"Uhh don't worry about it..." Rigby blushed.

They looked for their seats and roamed the room. Finally making a decision to sit towards the back, they sat down. Both were still holding the others hand smiling and blushing. Margaret had entered the room with Angel, hand in hand laughing and giggling. She noticed the two sitting there, and smiled wide. The red avian dragged Angel over to the duo and greeted them.  
A laugh left her mouth as Rigby grunted a 'hi Margaret', obviously not happy with her presence. Mordecai was shocked to see her and not that happy with it. He too was hoping for a peaceful night alone with Rigby. Just the two of them with no one to ruin it. Mordecai asked her what she was doing there and got the same reason it always is, she was there with her 'boyfriend'.  
Faking like he was happy, he gave her a simple answer. He smiled apologetically at Rigby, their hands separated now. The raccoon was really uncomfortable with the situation at hand and just wished she'd leave. Then the worst happened; the robin asked to have a word with him. For reasons even unknown to him, he agreed and left with the robin to see what she needed.  
This left Mordecai and Angel alone, making things awkward for Mordecai. He sat there wondering what she wanted from Rigby, and what she asked to speak to him alone. Thoughts of her trying to get Rigby or tear them apart filled his mind as he stared blankly at the movie screen. Meanwhile, Margaret and Rigby walked to the back of the theater. The robin sighed.

"What's up Margaret?" Rigby looked at her in question.

"The guy I came with isn't really my boyfriend... He's my friend. I'm only doing this to make Mordecai jealous and I'm feeling kind of guilty." He was taken aback by this and stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh really?" He didn't know what to say.

Back with Mordecai, he tried to make small talk with Angel, but it obviously wasn't working. The man seemed irritated that Margaret just used him to get the guy of her dreams. He wasn't happy at all. Mordecai tapped the arm-rests with his fingers and looked around for Rigby feeling awkward with the situation he was in.  
It seemed as if Angel hated him, but that wasn't quite the truth. He just didn't like the fact he was being used. So Angel continued to ignore the avian as things grew more nerve-racking for Mordecai. 'Where is he?' Mordecai thought to himself. However, things were getting a little awkward for Margaret and Rigby in the back of the theater.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I should do... a-and I thought I should ask you since you guys are like, the best of friends." This caused the raccoon to look down.

"You should ditch Angel. You can have my ticket. Row A56 right next to A57. Have fun." He handed her the ticket and walked out.

Margaret walked back to where Mordecai and Angel were, taking notice that Angel had left. She blushed as she sat next to him. He asked where Rigby went but found that he left. The girl had said it was because Benson needed him for something, but the avian knew better. This was Rigby they were talking about. He looked down disappointed, then back to the screen. Apparent the movie had already started and he hadn't even noticed.  
While Mordecai was sad that Rigby had given up his ticket to Margaret, the raccoon was walking down the city streets in the dark feeling quite conflicted. He screamed out into the night sky as a diner with a bar came into view. Taking this opportunity, he walked in and sat down at the counter in the bar section. A bartender came up to the troubled raccoon asking what he'd like to drink. After just a few drinks, he started to get delusional. He started asking the bartender questions like, 'have you ever loved someone so much' and just really getting out his problems.  
Rigby thought this was better for Mordecai. He thought he was doing him a favor by sending him to Margaret because he believed it was better for him. Little did he know, Mordecai was miserable without him. He honestly was hating being stuck there with Margaret. That's when he'd had enough. The blue jay stood up and apologized to his friend, explaining that he needed to talk with Rigby. She was shocked, but said nothing as he walked away. He made his way back to the cart to find where his friend had really went.  
Meanwhile, Rigby kept having more and more to drink. By this point in time, he was too drunk to think straight. The bartender suggested that he stop drinking and asked if he had come with anyone. Rigby laughed harshly and slammed his fist onto the counter, shaking his drink. He drank more of it as he hiccuped.

"Did I come with someone? Do you see anyone here who gives a damn about me? The- The funny thing about all of this is he's probably all goo-goo eyes around her. Probably forgot who I fricken am." He ranted finishing off his drink, his eyesight become a blur.

"Dude, you need to go home." The bartender escorted the raccoon outside.

Rigby wandered the streets, eventually seeing the park in view. He made his way over there where he passed out on the grass just inside the entrance. Mordecai had already gotten to the park and was talking to Benson, seeing where his friend was or if he'd seen him. Benson explained that he hadn't seen him at all and that he'd better be back or he was fired. The blue jay sighed in frustration and got back in the cart, not in the mood to argue with his boss any longer.  
Driving back towards the entrance, he saw someone laying in the grass. Assuming it was another homeless person, he got out and lightly kicked the sleeping figure. He hated hobos. Telling him that he couldn't sleep there and that the park was closed, he got a response out of the person.

"Haha, who's gonna make me?" Right at that moment Mordecai knew it was Rigby.

The small raccoon couldn't see very well at all so he didn't recognize his friend at all. Not his voice, not his figure, nothing. Mordecai was speechless as his friend lay there not knowing whom he was.

"Rigby!? Why are you out on the lawn?! Are you drunk or something?!" Mordecai exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

"I don't know, am I?" Rigby put his hands under his head.

"Dude, why? Just why? This isn't like you at all." The blue jay sat down beside him.

Silence befell over them for a good few moments. Neither looking at the other or saying a word. Just quiet. Now one would quite enjoy this, but it seemed to be a little awkward for the avian. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his drunken friend now. Rigby spoke up bringing him out of his thoughts.

"How'd the movie end? Did you kiss her?" He half smiled half frowned and rolled over on his side.

"I left her. I didn't finish the movie. Shortly after she came back I left." Mordecai looked at the sky.

"Yeah, whatever. She was spilling her guts to me outside..." Rigby started using his girl impression, "Oh Rigby, I feel awful bad about making Mordecai jealous. Please help me because I'm too stupid to help myself!" He spit in the grass.

"Dude, I don't really care for her. Yeah she's hot as hell, but you're ten times better dude. I'd take you over her any day. " Mordecai smiled at his friend.

"You expect me to believe that B.S.? Since when have you felt this way? You always ditch me for that red-haired chick." The raccoon snapped.

Mordecai wasn't going to lie. This hurt, bad. He was telling the truth and Rigby just blew it off like it was nothing. Honestly, Mordecai did like Margaret, but just as a friend. He wanted Rigby to believe that. But then he told himself he was just drunk. Yet, that didn't seem to calm his nerves. He was ready to go off like a bomb.

"What' the 'h' dude? It's true. She was only a cover up because I seriously thought you'd hate me or something! Now that I do confess you think it's a joke?! What is wrong with you?!" Mordecai started to raise his voice.

"Everything is wrong with me! I sent her off because I thought you could do WAY better." Rigby said truthfully.

"Dude, I don't care if I can do better. You, I want you and only you. NO Margaret." The avian lowered his voice and looked at the cart. "Let's just go inside okay?" He stood up and reached a hand you to help Rigby up.

Rigby agreed since he wasn't feeling all that well. After standing up and trying to walk, he realized he couldn't keep his balance all that well. This caused the small raccoon to laugh while his friend shook his head in disapproval. They both got in the cart and Mordecai started it up.

"Wanna know the best part about getting drunk?" Rigby giggled quietly to himself.

"What?" Mordecai drove up to the house.

"I won't remember this." Then he did it; Rigby had gave Mordecai a quick peck on the lips, quickly returning to his prior position while chuckling.

The blue jay was shocked and speechless from this. A bright red blush tinted his cheeks as the house came into view. Pulling up to it, Mordecai quickly glanced at a happy Rigby then back to the road. He stepped out of the cart as his drunken friend almost fell out. A small chuckle escaped him as they made their way up to the door. However, once at the door, Rigby almost ran into it upon entering.

"Hehe dude, you have to carry my up the stairs. Pleeaaasssee." He lifted his arms.

Mordecai picked him up and carried him up the stairs. While he didn't seem all that happy about it, he really didn't mind. This raccoon meant the world to him and would do anything for him. He loved him more than anything in the world. The avian looked down at his friend and he looked like he was going to hurl. After arriving at their destination, the raccoon almost instantly crashed on his trampoline. Mordecai doing the same, they both feel asleep peacefully unaware of what was in-store for them tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: A Major Problem

The sun shone bright in the two's room, enough to just barely miss the sleeping duo. Quiet snores could be heard coming from either side of the room, not disturbing either of them. Smiles on both of their faces as they dreamed of each other. Nothing could have gone wrong for them as they slept. That is, until the alarm clock sounded. Rigby was the first of the two to wake up. He yawned and got out of bed, noticing a painful headache decided to take over his head.

"What times is it? Ughhh stupid headache." The brown raccoon groaned while rubbing his head.

"Ugh! Time to get up dude." Mordecai hit the alarm and rolled over.

"I'm already up man. What the 'h' happened last night?" Rigby walked to the door.

"What? Oh, uh. You got way drunk dude and a lot of shit happened." The blue jay rubbed his head and got up.

They both exited the room and went to the bathroom to brush the morning breath away. Rigby rubbed his eyes and turned on the sink. Mordecai wasn't sure what to say if he asked what all he did. Does he tell him he kissed him? Does he lie? He wasn't quite sure, but he'd figure it out once he asked.

"That explains the headache. So what did happen last night?" Oh no, he did just ask.

"Uh, you remember what happened before and at the movies right?" Mordecai had to be sure.

"Vaguely, we went to the movies and we ran into Margaret. She talked to me outside and the rest is just a blurrr dude." Rigby sighed.

"Uh, okay. I left Margaret and went to find you because you left. I went back to the park first and asked Benson if he'd seen you and he hadn't. Then while I was on my way out to go search the town for you, I found you laying in the grass and thought you were another hobo again. I found you it was you and saw you were way too drunk. We had a small discussion and then we went back to the house. You almost ran into the door so I had to carry you to bed. Then we passed out and now we are in the present." The avian took a breath.

"Haha dude you carried me? Mannn only when I'm drunk." Rigby laughed and brushed his teeth. "I should get drunk more often." He joked.

"No dude. That was not fun at all. I'd rather you be sober dude." Mordecai crossed his arms.

Both walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. Rigby had asked what kind of drunk he was because Muscle Man had told him there were three types; happy, rude, or truthful. Mordecai explained that he was a bit of a cross between rude and truthful. Just as he thought. The young raccoon knew he was that kind of drunk. They put a cartridge into the game console to play some video games like they would any other day. Then something came up. Another dreadful question.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Rigby grabbed the controllers and handed one to his friend.

"Uh... no?" Mordecai didn't know what to say. He still was unsure if he should tell Rigby what really happened.

They started up the game and played. However, Mordecai wasn't all that focused at all. This caused him to play horribly and allow Rigby to actually win for once. Cheering with joy, the raccoon did take this into consideration and asked if everything was alright. Mordecai decided he didn't want to tell Rigby just yet. That kiss threw him off focus so much, it caused him troubles. He decided to lie and say he was perfectly fine. Rigby chose not to push the subject and started up another game. Once again, Mordecai lost.

"Dude... Ughh. Something's up... What's wrong? You can tell me, I won't judge you." If anything Rigby was going to get to the bottom of this.

"No dude. It's fine, okay?" Mordecai really didn't want to tell Rigby about that kiss.

"C'mon man, I know that was nervous laughter. What happened? Did I do something last night?" He had to tell him.

"Yeah..." A quiet sigh escaped his lips.

"Oh god, did I hurt anyone? Man why didn't you tell me anything?!" The young raccoon started to freak out.

"No no! You didn't hurt anyone!" Chuckling, he looked at his best friend.

"Okay good, so what happened?" Rigby sighed in relief that no harm was brought upon anyone.

"Uh, you kissed me." Blushing bright red, the avian looked down and away from his friend.

Rigby was taken aback by this. He had kissed his one true love and didn't even remember it. His eyes were open wide as he stared in disbelief at his friend. Rubbing his shoulder in an embarrassed fashion, he apologized. It was fine with Mordecai, he just didn't want to tell the raccoon about it in fear that he would be disgusted. This caused Rigby to kind of just ramble on.

"Uh, I'm sorry... Er- not sorry unless you're cool with it... Wait, does that sound weird? Wait, did I kiss well? That's something you don't ask huh? I should shut up." Mordecai laughed at his friend's apology attempt.

"Hehe, it's cool dude. And I was too much in shock to really respond or realize anything. Uh..." His face got even red. By now they were about the color of Margaret's feathers.

"Well, I'm going to ask a question, and I'm ready for whatever answer you have for me." A small fear rose up inside the blue jay. "What does that make us? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Uh, I'm not really sure." His shy side took over like it always does.

Rigby blushed. Silence once again was the victor in this situation and filled the air. Neither spoke a single word to the other; both unsure of what to say. All they did now was think. Sit there and think. Mordecai wasn't sure what to make of all this. Were they together now? Was this just some petty dream trying to torture him? He didn't know. It all seemed too good to be true. Then he came up with a question just to be sure.

"Uh, dude. Do you really like me?" He said it. He just had to be sure. There wasn't a better way he could think of.

"Well yeah, I mean I have for a long time." Rigby twiddled his thumbs and looked down.

"Wow, that's cool. Hehe. Hey um... uh, never mind dude." The blue jay stopped himself.

"What, what's wrong?" Concern was written on Rigby's face.

"I really don't know. I kinda wanna uh, kiss you again." If at all possible, Mordecai's face was redder than Benson's when he yelled at them.

"That answers my earlier question." Rigby laughed a bit.

Then he pulled Mordecai's shirt towards him and kissed him again. Shocked from the sudden movement, Mordecai didn't know what to do. And just as fast as it had started, the kiss had ended. This brought a smile to the avian's face as his friend and now boyfriend kissed him again. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer. Rigby did the same and wrapped his arms around his neck. This was a perfect moment for the two; that is, until Mordecai's phone rang. He groaned in protest but answered it anyways.

Rigby thought to himself for the time being. 'Mannnn he couldn't have let it go to voice-mail...' The small frown plastered on his face had disappeared as to not worry his friend. His face was flushed from their previous actions as he asked whom it may be. However, the answer he got wasn't one he liked in particular.

"It's Eileen dude." Mordecai returned to talking to the mole. "She wants to talk to you." He handed the phone over.

"Uggghh what does she want? Hello? Yeah, hi Eileen." The raccoon slumped in his seat.

"Hey Rigby. I-I was wondering um, if you wanted to go out to eat with m-me? Margaret and Mordecai could come too if you wanted..." Eileen responded on the other end.

"What's she saying dude?" Mordecai was curious.

"She wants us to go on a group date, should we man?" In his head, Rigby wanted to say no so bad, but didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Only if you're up for it." Mordecai shrugged. He honestly didn't care if they went or not. It was up to Rigby.

"Alright when is this?" A sigh.

"Is this Friday night okay?" The girl smiled wide and almost squealed with pure joy.

"Yeah, that's cool. Alright I gotta go. I have er- unfinished business to attend to. Bye." That fast the raccoon hung up. He didn't even give her a chance to say bye.

"Unfinished business huh?" The blue jay smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you wanna call it." Rigby shrugged.

"Whaddaya wanna do now?" Mordecai retrieved his phone and frowned slightly.

"I could ask you the same question." The raccoon smirked.

"Hm hm. Touche." Mordecai's smirk returned.

The two continued on like this. Playing around back and forth and not a care in the world. A small battle that neither could win nor loose. And they didn't care! Everything seemed perfect for them. They had each other and nothing could ever tear them apart except death itself. Like that'd happen anytime soon anyways. Yet, something came to the back of .Rigby's mind that was brought to his attention. What if someone walked in on them? Benson hadn't yelled at them at all to do their work or anything.

It seemed as if no one was really there. Maybe he gave them the day off. That was a possibility, but it seemed a little mad. If that was the case then they lucked out. Then another thought came to mind; what if he was watching them like he did with peeps? This made Rigby a little paranoid therefore he looked around for any hidden cameras that could be around. However, they had been doing their work as of lately so Benson would have no reason to.

Mordecai explained to him that if there were cameras around then they probably already figured it out. This calmed him down a little, but not by much. The avian suggested that they went back upstairs if he was so freaked out by it. Rigby liked this idea and said Mordecai would have to carry him up jokingly.

"Not funny dude. I thought you were gonna puke on me or something when I did last night." Mordecai crossed his arms and looked away.

"D'awww c'mon! I'll go get drunk again if I have to. Plleaaaassee." Rigby gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine dude." The blue jay groaned and picked him up.

"Woohoo! Mordecai you're my hero." Rigby laughed.

Mordecai chuckled and carried him up the stairs. Once at the top, he put him down and Rigby ran to jump on his trampoline. Slowly walking due to exhaustion, Mordecai made his way to his bed and flopped onto it, staring at the ceiling.

"So about Friday night, I said yes because I didn't want their feelings to get hurt." The raccoon continued to jump.

"Understandable. Not sure why but I'm tired." A yawn escaped the tired avian.

"We stayed up late man. It makes sense." He stopped jumping.

"So again, anything in mind you wanna do?" Rolling over to face his friend, Mordecai smiled tiredly.

"Well I'm tired." Rigby laid next to him.

Mordecai wrapped his arms around him lazily and brought him slightly closer. Rigby smiled and rested his head on his chest. Both were content on where they were at; nothing to disturb them.

"I love you dude." He said it. Mordecai was the first to say it.

"Wait you what?" Rigby sat straight up, completely speechless.

"I said I love you?" Mordecai also sat up but had a confused look on his face.

"Like, in a bro-way?" No one had ever told Rigby that before.

"Uh, if that's what you want then I guess." Sweat started pouring down the blue jay as he worried if he upset his friend.

"Uhh, I need a minute..." Rigby ran out leaving Mordecai behind to think about what just happened.

Fear rose in both of them thinking about the other's reaction. Mordecai felt angry with himself because he did upset Rigby. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He didn't think saying I love you would have upset him so much. Rigby did love him right? He said he did but, now he was unsure. Now to make things worse, he got a text from Margaret about the double date.

Fresh air hit the raccoon as soon as he opened the door. Freaking out, Rigby couldn't stop thinking about what Mordecai had said. He didn't know what to do and it frightened him greatly. No one had ever said that to him before. Sad as it may be, it was true. That was the first time he had ever heard those words directed towards him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. He loves me? The lazy ass always up to no good one? Nahh man, he obviously meant just as bros... Then why would he ask to kiss me? Uggghhh!" He hit his head against a tree.

Mordecai continued to get texts from Margaret making things very awkward for him. He wanted to go ask Skips for help, but feared he wouldn't quite understand. No one would. Yet that's what Rigby did. He went to Skips for help. Meanwhile Mordecai decided that the next best person he could think of was Benson. That was the only other person he really trusted with these kinds of things besides Rigby.

"Hey Rigby, what happened now?" The yeti knew something was up.

"Nothing, uh well something. But I only want to talk with you." Rigby tapped his foot impatiently.

"C'mon in." Skips shut the door behind him as he entered. "Something happened between you and Mordeaci, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" This surprised Rigby.

"I could tell by the sadness in your eyes and the way you ran out of the house." Skips shrugged.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" Rigby looked down.

"Hard to miss. So, what happened? Did you have a fight or something?" Skips sat down.

"Not really... um. Something kind of worse." Rigby blushed.

Meanwhile, our beloved blue jay walked out of his room and down the hall to where Benson was trying to get some paper work done. Knocking on the door, he quietly entered and smiled apologetically to his boss. Benson looked up at his employee and halfheartedly smiled. Mordecai stepped in and sat down in front of his desk.

"Hey uh, Benson? Do you have a minute?" Mordecai looked down.

"What do you need now Mordecai?" The gumball machine said in an annoyed tone. He really had a lot of work to do.

"I kinda need to talk to you about something, uh private." Benson dropped the pen and looked up again.

"Don't you usually go to Rigby for these things?" He was surprised.

"That's the thing, it's about Rigby." Mordecai looked at his boss.

"Why are you coming to me for this?" Benson was unsure of what to think of this.

"As weird as it sounds, you're the only other person I trust rather than him." The avian half smiled half frowned. He was told to continue. "Uh, I think I did something wrong and hurt him."

"What'd you say?" Benson started to take a small interest in this.

"I-I told him I loved him." Mordecai blushed.

Back with Rigby and Skips, the small, brown raccoon seemed to be having a harder time. Questions were asked and answered, but Rigby was having a hard time. He was practically in tears!

"When did it happen?" Skips put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I've always felt that way about him... Just didn't know how to tell him." Rigby frowned.

"Does he feel the same way?" Another question.

"Well I think so... But I'm really scared Skips." Rigby started shaking and was asked why. "He told me he loved me... an-and I'm afraid that if anything more happens between us, I won't be good enough for him... But I love him back; always have always will. Eileen is almost nothing compared to Mordecai." His eyes started to water.

"Don't you think if Mordecai thought you weren't fine the way you were, he wouldn't like you?" Skips raised an eyebrow.

"I know he loves me it's just... I don't... I don't think I'd ever be good enough for him. He's better off with Margaret then he is with me." The tears fell.

"So what do you need me for?" The yeti crossed his arms.

"I need you to erase all of the feelings Mordecai has for me." Rigby started crying right then and there.

"Rigby, I don't know if-" He was cut off.

"Please! I'm fine with me always loving him... I just don't want him to love me." Rigby fell to his knees.

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure. I want the best for him."

Skips explained the process and said that he needed to give him something to knock him out. He handed the raccoon a bottle that contained the needed substance to proceed with the first step. With that Rigby left to go do the deed. A the while a certain avian was spilling everything to his boss. He was told to go tell all of that to Rigby rather than just tell Benson.

"You're right Benson. Thanks dude." Mordecai hugged him out of pure joy.

"J-Just go find him and let him know okay?" Benson blushed bright red.

"I will. Thanks again." The blue jay smiled and left.

"This isn't going to end well." Benson took a deep breath and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry about all of that. This is a roleplay and is proving to get more difficult to turn into a story. I edited it for you so enjoy the newer version. If I do get a little too rushed or you see something that should be fixed, please let me know. I'd like to thank D0CMUdKip2 for helping me out and letting me know I was getting too rushed.

* * *

Ch. 3: Getting You Back

Rigby walked back to the house; bottle in hand ready to make the change of a life time. Nothing could stop him from doing what's right in his eyes. Heart heavy, he examined the small bottle as a few tears fell down his cheeks. He quickly pulled himself together and walked to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Once the coffee was made he put some of the liquid into Mordecai's cup and took both mugs into the living room. A sigh, another tear, and he faked a smile for the sake of his best friend.

"Mordecai, are you here?" He called out.

"Yeah man I'm right here!" The blue jay emerged from the stairs and sat down next to his friend. "Hey, we need to talk about something."

"Alright, here. I fixed up some coffee." Rigby tried handing the mug to Mordecai but he refused it saying he wasn't quite in the mood for it. "Y-yeah, maybe later. So what's up?" He returned the cup to is prior position on the table.

The troubled blue jay took a second to sort out what all he wanted to say to his friend. He looked over at Rigby who sat there patiently waiting for a response. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"There was more to you being drunk. You told me that I could do better than you and I just wanted to say, well now that you aren't, I don't care. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. You told me that I'd be better off with Margaret but the truth is I really don't care about her. I don't wanna do better. I really do love you dude. More than just bros. I have since like, freshman year man! I just thought you'd seriously hate me." Mordecai started shaking. "I-I thought I did something wrong and made you hate me when I said that earlier." Tears fell down his face, but he wasn't crying entirely quite yet.

"Y-you really mean that?" Rigby hugged him. "Don't cry man. You'll make me cry... You didn't upset me, it's just I-I'm a nobody. I'll never amount to anything; people have been telling me that for years! Even my own parents, that's why I was so jealous of Don. If there ever was a future between us... we wouldn't make it." He let go and looked down in shame.

Frustrated now, Mordecai's voice started to rise with every word that came out. Some having more venom to them then others. This was hurting the avian bad. It seemed as if Rigby was trying to push him away and he didn't like that. Not, one, **_bit_**.

"Stop, just stop! I do mean it dude! I don't care what other people say! You're somebody to me!" Mordecai covered his face to hide the tears.

Rigby sat on the sofa and covered his face. Both men practically in tears, left to their thoughts about the other. The raccoon couldn't help but think for him to take the coffee and end this little, oh dispute maybe? Whatever you wanna call it. Sniffling could be heard from both as this became harder and harder on them. Tears that got passed the hands fell to the couch leaving a small mark as it got absorbed into the soft fabrics beneath them. Taking a slight peak, Mordecai looked to see that his friend was just as distressed as he was. He rubbed his eyes and continued his small speech.

"You know what Rigby? If you don't stop putting yourself down, that's what people are going to think of you. Remember when I told Benson that we didn't care what he thought when we were trying to be cool? Don't care. don't care what others think. If you're going to continue this, then just fuck off. Get your head out of high school and your ass! You're making this a lot harder on me than it needs to be I confess to you and you push me away! What the fuck dude?!" Mordecai stormed up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door.

This hurt bad for Mordecai. He was pissed off beyond belief. Not at Rigby, but at his actions. This wasn't like him at all. Why he kept pushing him away, he wasn't sure. The blue avian thought that's what he wanted. To be with him, but apparently not. Why did he try knowing how he can be? Not even he knows that answer. But for now, he would stay upstairs and try to cool off. Meanwhile Rigby wasn't quite sure what to do. So he called up Skips for a back-up plan.

"He's not taking it... What do I do?"

"Well you have to give it to him somehow!"

"Skips... what if I take it?"

"... Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll pass out then Mordecai will call you for help."

Carefully Rigby picked up the cup and looked at it. He knew what was inside and what would happen to him if he drank it. After staring long and hard at it, he brought the mug to his lips and chugged it down. 'For Mordecai.' was his last thought before he fell with a 'thud' to the ground. Benson was the first to notice and walked down the steps wondering what had happened. On the other hand, Mordecai was still pissed and really didn't want to be seen by anyone at the moment. Once downstairs, Benson saw the raccoon passed out on the floor and tried waking him up. After many failed attempts, he yelled.

"MORDECAI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The gumball machine was furious knowing well what was going on.

"Oh shit. Uh, be right there!" Mordecai ran down the stairs to see what his boss wanted.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" His boss exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!" The bird started flailing his arms.

"Ugh, call Skips and an ambulance." Benson bent down and checked his pulse.

Mordecai did as told and ended up calling Skips first. Skips gave very specific instructions to NOT call an ambulance and that he'd be right over. Once Skips was there he explained he was in a miniature coma and that he would have to go into his mind and re-program him or else he would die. Now this was too much for the blue jay to handle and take in. He said he was going back upstairs to take a breather. Once up there frustration and anger took over. He started throwing random objects that were nearby at the wall in his and Rigby's room. He seriously couldn't believe what Rigby was doing! Why was he doing this? Did he want to hurt Mordecai? Either way, he would be having a talk with the raccoon once he awoke from this. Someone knocked at the door bringing him out of his thoughts, but he told them to go away.

"Mordecai, can I come in? I really need to tell you what's going on and why Rigby did what he did. But I only have a few minutes because if I don't reprogram him, he could either die or be in a coma for the rest of his life!" Skips said in a bit of a rushed tone and Mordecai let him in. "Okay, so originally it was supposed to be you that would be knocked out. Rigby wanted to erase all the feelings that you had for him so that you'd like Margaret or someone else. He thought you'd be better off. I didn't want him to take it but obviously there was no stopping him."

"He what?! How many times do I have to tell him I don't care! I want to be with him and no one else!" Mordecai slammed his fist into the wall.

"Maybe he does know what's best for you. Anyway, I have to go fix him now. Don't do anything you'll regret." With that Skips left.

The blue jay mumbled a 'whatever' and started searching the room. He looked in his nightstand, on the nightstand, and under his bed first. Finding this object was his top priority at the moment. Knowing Skips could fix anything, he wasn't too worried about Rigby for now. He went over to Rigby's side of the room and searched there for this hidden object. Nope, not there either. The only place now that he hasn't checked was the closet. Once over there, he looked on the shelf first, then in the pockets of their clothes, and lastly in a pile of junk on the floor of it.

"Ahah! Found it." He grabbed his old pocket knife and opened it. "I haven't done this in years..."

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Benson looked at the raccoon before them.

"Not sure... It's too late for me to do anything... Rigby will have to save himself." Skips sighed.

"I-I'm going to check on Mordecai." Benson got up and climbed the stairs.

Now at the door, Benson quietly entered the room to a sight he never thought he'd see. Mordecai was dragging the blade across his arm and making multiply 'x's on the underside of his forearm. Benson was shocked. Never in his life did he expect this kind of attitude from the blue jay. He was completely speechless and couldn't find his voice. Finally he managed to speak again and blurted out, "M-Mordecai what on Earth are you doing?!"

"Ah ow! U-uh... I c-can explain!" The sudden outburst startled the avian causing him to cut a little too deep. Blood poured from the fresh wounds onto the bed. Benson went and retrieved a bandage from the first-aid kit in the bathroom and tried to wrap Mordecai's arm up.

"Mordecai, you shoul-"

"Guys! We're losing him! He's not waking up! Get down here!" Skips interrupted, shouting loudly from the first story of the house.

"What!? How come?!" Both men came running down the stairs. "I thought you were going to fix him and make everything okay!"

"It was too late! I thought I had more time when I talked with you but I-I was wrong..." Skips couldn't believe what was happening.

"Mordecai wrap up your arm!" Benson was more concerned for the bird rather than the dying raccoon.

"No Benson! Rigby's life is more important than my goddamn arm! Is there anything else we can do Skips?" Panic started to rise within the avian.

"Mordecai, we need to stop the bleeding! I can't lose you too! You mean too much to me..." The gumball machine confessed.

"There's nothing we can do. He has to wake up on his own... or die. Completely up to him." Skips felt bad for him.

"Ugh Benson! Please, I won't die from this. It's just some simple cuts okay? Please stop freaking out. And as for Rigby, he better wake the fuck up." Mordecai was about in tears.

Skips checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. "He-He's... gone." That was it. Mordecai broke down right then and there.

"W-what? Rigby..." Mordecai started to cry.

Benson put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. There was nothing more that could be done but mourn. With Mordecai in tears and Benson trying to help comfort him, Skips was at a loss. He didn't know what to do next. That's when Death arrived. Making quite the entrance, he said, "Ello' darlings. What we gotten ourselves into now? Oh. Uh-oh, looks like your raccoon boy got himself into trouble did he not?" Mordecai dropped to his knees next to Rigby asking him why as if he would respond. Death pulled Skips to the side. It seemed as if Skips had made a call himself before arriving to take care of Rigby.

"Ello' love. What do you need me for?" The skeleton smiled.

"Umm can you help Rigby? It's the least you can do... after all I hear he babysat your kid?" A pink tint covered Skips' face.

"I dunno Skips. That's a lot to be asking for." Death frowned.

"I didn't want to have to go this far but, we'll meet up afterwards around 9." Skips was ready to plead at this point.

"I'll see what I can do." A sigh.

"Benson... why did he do that?" Mordecai looked up at his boss with tear-filled eyes.

"He thought you'd be happier without him. I don't know why he wouldn't have just-" Benson didn't finish.

"Mordecai, I need you for something." Death pulled his attention back to the two near the body.

"Why does he think that?! My life would be miserable without him! Oh who am I kidding? He's already dead..." The blue jay picked up the lifeless body and held it close to him. "Why did you leave me? I-I love you Rigby..."

"Mordecai! Bloody hell, listen to me! There is one way to get him back but I'll need your help." This was getting irritating.

"Okay okay! I'm listening! What do I need to do?" Mordecai hugged the dead raccoon.

"You need to come with me to my old house. Hopefully my ex-wife will let me in. There's a room where lost souls go... that are trapped for eternity. Rigby is bound to be in there. That's when we revive and bring him back."

"I'll do it. And Benson? I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was under stress. Thanks for being there even after that." Mordecai hugged the gumball machine, a single tear falling down his face. Benson returned the hug and said that he's there if he needs him. Yet, Death cut it short saying that the needed to go.

"Hug your boss later. Let's go! Oh and Skips, we have unfinished business that we need to finish afterwards." A wink.

"Oh get outta here." Skips blushed again.

"Okay Mordecai, if my ex doesn't let us in... we go in through the hall of eternal screams okay?" Death snapped his fingers and they vanished. They appeared at the front door of his old home and knocked. "No one's home... We'll have to go through the hall. Stay close to me." He snapped them again and they were in the hall. "You may want to cover your ears."

The blue jay did so and followed the skeleton. Screaming could be heard everywhere and it was ear-piercingly loud. Mordecai could barely hear it while covering his ears but he still could. He looked around noticing lots of pictures of random people hanging on the walls. Cobwebs hung down while spiders roamed them looking for food. The corridor had a greenish tint to it too. Some spirits that managed to escape wandered around the hall, looking at the two knowing well that they weren't welcome there.

"The room of trapped souls should be on your right." Death used his mind to talk to the avian. Mordecai shook his head in amazement and disbelief. "Do you see your friend anywhere?"

"Uh... I-I'm not too sure." He scanned the room. "There! He's right there!"

"He can't speak to you. At least not for now. He will be once we regain his soul." He walked over to Rigby with Mordecai close behind. "What happened Rigby? Mhmm, why did you do that? Oh, okay well, you're going home. Wait what? Mordecai, he says he wants to stay."

"Ask him why?" Mordecai's heart dropped.

"He said he'd rather be here than make your life miserable."

"Tell him that him being here will make my life miserable."

"He said and I quote, "I love you and I know what's best for my bro. Let me go Mordecai.""

"I don't wanna dude! It's not fair! Come back! Please... I can't lose you..." Mordecai started to tear up yet again.

"He said he doesn't want to see you cry, and he's willing to make a compromise."

"L-Let's hear it."

"He said if he comes back, you have to go out with Margaret and forget you ever had a spark for him."

"Ugh. Why Margaret? Of all people... Does it have to be her?"

"He said it can be anyone else but not himself..."

"Fine, deal. It'll hurt, but as long as he lives I'm fine with it."

"Can we hurry this along? Skips and I are having a meeting at 9:00 and this is taking forever." Death tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sure. Come on Rigby. I even have someone in mind..." A sigh.

Death brought Rigby's soul down to them and got out what seemed to be some kind of life type of device. Warning that it would sting, he stabbed the raccoon in the heart with it, bringing life to the dead body. Mordecai watched in 'awe' as his best friend's life was restored. Pure joy came over him to have him back, but sadness over-powered it when he remembered the deal. This was going to be one of the hardest things he would have to go through, but to keep his best bro alive, he would do it.

"Miss me?" Rigby smiled.

"Of course dude. You're my bro." Mordecai faked a smile.

"I'm sorry." Rigby hugged him.

"It's okay. Just, don't do that again alright?" Mordecai returned the hug. With the snap of his fingers, Death sent them back to the living room of the park house where everyone hugged the now living raccoon.

"Don't scare us like that again." Benson was the first to step back from it.

"Hehe, I'm just glad he's back. As for you Benson, we need to talk... alone." Mordecai faked that smile again.

"Oh, okay. Sure..." They walked up to his office. "How's your arm doing?"

"It's fine. The blood's dried up. But, uh, you do like me right?" Mordecai blushed slightly and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Uh... yeah why?" Now it was Benson's turn to blush.

"You know how I said I only liked Rigby? I kinda like you too." Mordecai turned away completely.

"Y-you do?" Benson was taken aback.

"Yeah hehe..." Mordecai tried to hold back the tears.

"But Rigby's back... wouldn't you go with him" Benson looked at him in confusion.

"N-no. This is better for me... Ah! I didn't mean to say that, shit." Mordecai covered his mouth quickly.

"Mordecai don't force yourself to like me. If Rigby's who you want... go for it." Benson walked up to him.

* * *

"He likes Benson? Over me?" He walked away and back downstairs feeling he'd heard enough. "I got myself into this but who knew he'd find someone that fast!" It broke his heart to know that. But, he's the one who told him to move on.

* * *

"Benson, I-I'm sorry. I do actually like you, b-but... fuck, the truth is, I-I made a deal with Rigby... He wouldn't have came back unless I forgot any feelings I had for him... I'm so sorry." Mordecai started to tear up and barely shake. "Please help me Benson... Please..."

"You should go to him and tell him you'll be miserable forever if that means you can't be with him." Benson was so understanding.

"Thanks, again, Benson." The avian let out a shaky breath and hugged the gumball machine again. "It does mean a lot..." And with that, he left.

Now on a hunt for Rigby, he went back down the steps and looked around. He called out asking for a specific place as to where he was. Rigby responded by saying he was playing video games and mumbled to himself. Mordecai walked to the front of the couch and smiled sadly as he sat down next to the raccoon. He sighed and said, "Rigby, remember that deal we made? I can't do it. You mean too much to me. It hurts and is literally tearing me apart. I mean look at this!" He showed the dried blood and scabs present on his arm from his previous actions.

"Dude, I haven't seen you do this since high school!" Rigby stared in horror but then remembered he liked Benson. "What about your boyfriend Benson?" He crossed his arms.

"You told me to move on. I tried. I couldn't. And Benson understands." Mordecai smiled.

"Mordecai, I'm sorry... Hearing you with Benson just made me want you more... It's hard to explain." The brown raccoon blushed.

"You kept pushing me away and that hurt. Then you told me that moving on would be best. Now you want me again? Make up your mind. Please. I don't wanna feel the pain anymore... God I feel like a chick. Hehe, crying so much and all." Mordecai teared up.

"You don't have to..." A short sweet kiss. "I'm really sorry dude. This love has taken it's toll on me too."

"It's never too late I guess." The blue jay wiped his tears.

"Can you forgive me?" Rigby looked at his arms. "For causing you harm..."

"Of course dude." Mordecai hugged him and held him close. "Please don't ever put me through anything like that ever again..."

"I promise I won't." Rigby hugged back fighting off tears that were threatening his eyes.

"Thank you... one more thing, please don't freak next time I say I love you." Mordecai smiled and chuckled.

"I won't... because I love you too." Rigby smiled.

Mordecai smiled and yawned saying he was going to go take a nap. Rigby decided he was going to join him and that being dead made him exhausted. A smile crossed both their faces as the blue jay stood up and stretched. They walked over to the stairs and ascended them slowly, both being quite tired.

"Dude, do you think Skips has a thing for Death?" Rigby went ahead of the avian.

"I dunno dude. Maybe." Mordecai followed closely.

"It kinda seemed like it. I saw Death's jacket at Skips' place... Makes me wonder." The raccoon shrugged.

"Who cares. That's Skips' personal stuff." Another yawn.

"Yeah you're right... Y'know in a way you're sleeping on my bed... Since you said you stacked both of ours on top because it was "too comfortable."" Rigby walked in to their room and jumped on Mordecai's bed. "Therefore it's my bed."

"Haha! I guess so dude. Sorry about that." Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey it's my bed too so scooch your ass over!" A laugh.

"Okay fine." Rigby scooted over. "It's still mine though." He pouted.

"Hm hm. It's both of ours. One mattress mine and the other yours. So it belongs to both of us. Deal?" The blue jay climbed under the covers.

"Fiiinnee, you got me there." Rigby fluffed the pillow.

Mordecai smiled and closed his eyes. Falling asleep almost instantly, snores left the tired avian. However, Rigby was wide awake; he wasn't tired at all. He held the blue jay close to him and got lost in his own thoughts. 'Man, I'm not tired... but he's so cute when he's asleep.' was the first thought to cross his mind. In his sleep, Mordecai wrapped his arms around him. 'He wasn't kidding when he said he was tired.' Rigby smiled, rolled over, and watched him sleep, rubbing his arm.

The blue jay smiled in his sleep and mumbled soft, incoherent words. A small, short giggle left the raccoon as he continued to talk as if he was awake. 'Hehe, I never knew he talked in his sleep. I might as well try to fall asleep.' He gave Mordecai a small kiss on his head. This caused the avian to stir a little and actually say something he could understand.

"Hehe, stop it dude." Mordecai nuzzled into the raccoon and smiled all unconsciously.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself... Go back to sleep." Rigby smiled.

Continuing his snoring, Mordecai smiled and held onto his little friend. After deciding there was no hope in trying to go back to sleep, Rigby crept out of bed and found his way downstairs. He started to hum which eventually turned to singing.

"_This love has taken it's on me, he said goodbye too many times before_." He got himself a glass of water.

"Rigby, oh Rigby! What is that tune you are singing?" Pops wandered into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Pops. It's "This love" by Maroon 5. Why are you up so late?"

"Oh I came down for a glass of water. I got quite parched!" Pops giggled.

"Yeah, same here."

"Why are you up so late my good fellow?" The lollipop man retrieved a cup from a cupboard and filled it with water.

"Mordecai fell asleep and I'm not that tired so I thought I'd just get a glass of water and try to go back to sleep." Rigby sipped on his water.

"I see. Well, I wish you a good rest then." Pops walked back up to his room.

After finishing his glass of water, Rigby did the same. Meanwhile Mordecai was tossing and turning rapidly as if he was trying to escape something. Rolling a little too far to the right, the poor blue jay fell off of his bed straight to the floor. He screamed grabbing the raccoon's attention causing him to hurry up the stairs and run to his side. Rigby helped him up and asked if he was alright.

"Ugh. My head hurts a little but other than that I think I'm fine." Mordecai sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I was just thirsty." Rigby sat next to him.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen one way or another." The avian rubbed his eyes.

"Well are you still tired or-?"

"Um, a little. Not by much though."

"Okay, because it's morning but it's only like, 6:00... plus we have the day off today."

"We do?"

"Yeah man, it's memorial day. Almost no one works on that day. Hm hm."

"That is true. I forgot about it hehe." A bead of sweat fell down the blue jay's face.

"Yeah, thank god for holidays." Rigby smirked.

"Agreed." Mordecai returned the smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this one is a little shorter but I wanted to get this one out before tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy this one! And Just letting you know, I did get a hateful comment on this, but it's to be expected. So if anymore want to hate on this, go ahead. I don't give two fucks. :) Enjoy the rest of you!**

* * *

Chatper 4: Just Talking

"So do you wanna get up or do yo wanna just lie down until people start waking up? We can talk too." The small raccoon smiled.

"Whatever you wanna do. I don't mind at all." Mordecai put his hands behind his head and laid back down.

"I'm fine with just chilling here." Rigby got under the covers and snuggled up to him.

"Sounds good to me." The blue jay smiled.

"So, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Rigby smirked and rested his head on Mordecai's chest.

"No I did not. What did I say?" He draped and arm over Rigby.

"I'm not really sure; it was kinda hard to make out. Did you have nightmares?"

Mordecai responded with a yes and explained to him what it was about exactly. He dreamed of the previous day's events with only one exception, Rigby never came back. Deep down there was that fear in Mordecai. What if they hadn't or weren't able to get him back? He would've been gone forever. But that wasn't something to think about now. Rigby was back and right where he wanted him to be; in his arms. Said 'coon wrapped his arms around the avian and brought him as close as possible just to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere.  
As a sign of approval and letting Rigby know that he understood that nothing was going to happen, Mordecai hugged him. Rigby returned the hug and smiled. Both content to have the other right there. Then Rigby broke it off to say something.

"You know, when I was in a minnie coma I had weird visions." Rigby looked up at Mordecai the best he could in the embrace.

"Like what?" Was the response.

"Umm, well er- I shouldn't say... Let's just say that you were amazing." A small blush rose to his face.

Flashback to the vision

Mordecai was teasing Rigby again about something stupid and silly. Yet, he didn't seem to mind because they were just playing around. The raccoon smirked and called him a copy cat for reasons unknown saying that he should be punished for this. This gave the avian the upper hand.

"Then punish me." Mordecai returned the smirk.

"Don't think that I won't Mordy." Rigby playfully pushed him.

"Let's see what you got 'coon boy." Mordecai said in almost a seductive tone.

"You've seen nothing yet." Rigby pulled at his shirt. ((Yes they were wearing clothes in his little dream.))

"Oh really? Give me your all then." Mordecai brought him closer.

"As you wish." Rigby kissed him.

Mordecai kissed back and pulled Rigby onto his lap, smirking into the kiss. The raccoon laced his arms around the blue jay's neck and took it a step further. Surprise took over, but Mordecai quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Rigby's waist. Rigby broke the kiss and smiled holding him back. Now it was his turn to tease Mordecai.

"Really dude? Don't tease me. That's not fair." Mordecai glared playfully at him.

"I'll tease you if I want to dude. Get used to it." A wink.

"Ugh... fine dude. Whatever." Mordecai frowned.

"Don't be like that. You're cuter when you're happy." Rigby ran a hand through Mordecai's head feathers and smiled. Mordecai blushed and chuckled. "See? I don't lie... er- all the time." Rigby smirked and started to kiss him again.

"That is true." Mordecai did the same and kissed back, only to have Rigby break it again.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Rigby held his hand.

"Me too dude." Mordecai smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, so we're hugging now huh?" The raccoon raised a brow.

"What, would you rather us do something else? We can if you want." Mordecai smiled seductively.

"Mordecai, you read my mind." Rigby nuzzled into him.

"Wanna finish this else where? Hm?" The avian cupped his cheek, feeling the blush rise in Rigby's face.

"Of course."

The duo got up and wandered up the stairs and to their room, Rigby taking the lead and smirking seductively. He grabbed Mordecai's hand and brought them to their room. Mordecai crawled on top of Rigby as he laid down on the bed. "You're all mine now."

"That's how I like it."

END FLASHBACK

"Amazing at what?" Mordecai smirked already knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear Rigby say it.

"Well umm- It's best you don't know." Rigby blushed and twiddled his thumbs.

"Really now?" Mordecai tightened his grip, but not so much as to make Rigby uncomfortable. Silence filled the air for a good few minutes until Rigby spoke up again.

"Yeah, I'm kinda embarrassed..." Rigby rested his head back on Mordecai's chest.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Mordecai looked at him confused.

"I-It's just silly man." Rigby hid his face in his chest.

"You know you can tell me anything dude. I won't judge." The blue jay put on a warm smile and rubbed the 'coon's back for comfort.

"I'll only tell you if you guess. Hm hm!" Yep, Rigby was being his childish self again.

"Was it because of your dream?" Mordecai pecked his cheek.

"Yeah..." Rigby gave in, a blush spreading across his face.

"Mind telling me what happened exactly in this dream of yours?" That warm smile quickly turned into a playful smirk.

"I told you, I'll only tell you if you guess." Rigby sat up and pouted.

"Hehe, you're cute when you pout... Hm, was it one of those dreams?"

"Maybe..." Rigby hid his face again to keep Mordecai from seeing his blush.

"Really? Care to explain?" And that playful smirk turned seductive just as fast.

"Well uh..." A pause."Weweresomehowarguinginthelivingroomandallof asuddenweboth  
hadasexualattractionforeachotherandIkissedyoufirst andlittledidIknowthingsgotreallyhottandwonderful.. " Rigby said really fast.

"Whoa dude, slow down a little. All I caught outta that was sex." Mordecai chuckled lightly. Rigby hid his face in the pillow. "Haha! It's okay dude. I'm not judging you." Mordecai rubbed his back.

"Have you ever had one of those dreams?" Came the muffled reply.

"Plenty." The blue jay smirked and winked.

Rigby said 'really' while snuggling back up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. This got a smile out of Mordecai while he explained that everyone has one at some point. Yes not everyone does, but at some point a good majority of us do. Rigby, being the smart ass he is, threw back at Mordecai asking about Pops. The avian shivered in disgust and said that he was to naive to this world. Pops was like a child in that sense and knew almost nothing. Victory was Rigby's due to Mordecai's lack of specifications, and he stuck his tongue out at him.  
A smile crossed Mordecai's face as he poked the tongue. Why he poked it? Because poking tongues is fun and they are just weird. Rigby smiled and put his tongue back in his mouth. Mordecai admitted to being wrong and kissed the small 'coon's cheek. In return, he got a kiss to the neck. He stifled any noise that would've escaped from his throat from the action. So, instead he kissed him on the lips to try to stop it. Rigby kissed back thinking nothing of it and a thought crossed his mind, deja vu.  
The content jay wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer, and broke off the kiss. Rigby smirked and admitted his love for his friend. Mordecai responded with an 'I love you too' and smiled wide. Sneeking his arms around him, Rigby told Mordecai something that he's been wanting to hear.

"Never let me go again." He nuzzled his face in Mordecai's chest feathers.

"I wont. Not now, not ever. Not until the day I die." Mordecai held him closer to him.

"Promise?" This was one that wasn't to be broken.

"Promise." A smile pulled it's way onto Mordecai's face.

Rigby apologized to Mordecai for what he had done. For killing himself and managing to hurt Mordecai and just causing him that kind of pain. In all honesty, Mordecai knew what he was trying to do. And he explained that to him. This almost brought tears to their eyes, remembering all of that. Sad smiles on both of their faces as they sat there, thinking of what to say next. Both admitted once again not knowing what else to say, that they had liked each other since high school; Mordecai saying it for the 3rd time now. It finally sunk in for Rigby. This information finally hit him and he realized it, bringing upon Mordecai yet another question.

"But, why didn't you say anything?" A blush spread across Rigby's cheeks.

"I-I was too shy..." Mordecai looked down and smiled.

"Is that why you were jealous when I brought Jewel to prom?"

"Yeah dude." His head hung there.

"Dude, you should've said something. I mean if I would've ever gotten us tickets to the movies... you never would've said anything... would you?" Rigby looked him in the eyes and nuzzled his soft, feathery chest.

"Probably not." Was mumbled back.

"Man, why do you do that?" The raccoon pouted.

"I can't help how shy I am. It's not my fault I'm so shy!" Mordecai crossed his arms and turned away from him.

"There must be some reason dude. Did Margaret mess you up or something?" Rigby sat up and looked at him.

"I don't know! I think it's because of that Jamie girl back when we were in Jr. high. She broke my heart that year. I was confident but after that, things just went downhill for me on that topic." A frown.

"Oh right, I remember her. She was all obsessed with 'Solid Bold' and always changed her fair color..." Rigby paused then mumbled, "I hated that chick."

"Yeah her! I don't even know what I saw in her. But that's in the past and we're in the present." The avian smiled and wrapped his arms around him, laying back down in the process.

Rigby got excited and sat back getting a groan of protest from Mordecai just to say," Hehe, do you remember when she broke it off with you and I pranked her so hard I got suspended for a week? It was worth the look on her face." He smirked.

"That was amazing." A laugh. "She was a bitch anyways."

"Yeah, her dad was a rich dude and bribed the principal for a week suspension... Originally I was supposed to miss three days."

"I heard about that from Don. That week totally sucked." Mordecai placed his hands behind his head to get a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, but hey; a prank's a prank." Rigby laughed.

Then they talked about Muscle Man and his pranking. No one liked his pranks except himself. Sure Thomas thought of them as nothing, but he didn't exactly like them. The only person they thought of as cool from that duo was Fives, and that was only because he didn't prank them. Now if Muscle Man would actually lay off all the pranking, maybe they'd like him too, but like that'd ever happen. While talking, Rigby decided to mess with Mordecai's head feathers, causing the blue jay to do the same with Rigby's hair. Whining about Mordecai messing with his hair, Rigby covered his head with a pillow. The avian laughed and pulled it off of him, revealing the 'coon's head. Rigby pouted, therefore Mordecai gently pushed him and told him to stop pouting.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me? The pouting police?" Was the retort made back.

"Yes actually. I will because you shouldn't pout." Mordecai laughed and hugged him.

"Sorry officer." This too caused the short raccoon to laugh as he returned the embrace.

"I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but next time I'll- uh... punish you, or... something." The blue jay wasn't very good at this.

"Hm hm, y'know officer... I could pout when you ain't lookin'. Plus you're too shy to punish me." Rigby said with triumph.

"Oh really now? I'll keep a close eye on you then." More laughing then a kiss to the forehead.

"I'm sure you will, but you're no match for Fists!" Rigby blushed and shot back.

"Fists?" Mordecai was confused now.

"Yeah, Fists, my ultra ego! Who took down Ello Gov'nor and got the- well, you know who." Rigby hid his face in the pillow to hide his blush.

"Oh I see now. And it's alter ego." Mordecai smirked.

"Whatever, but yeah. He can be a villain or a good guy. But I'm leaning towards villain." Rigby climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"Mhm." Was all Mordecai could get out as he kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him. Rigby continued to mess with his head feathers causing Mordecai to smile.

"Hehe, dude... I just thought of something." Rigby broke the kiss.

"What did you think of?" Mordecai pouted for a second.

"That you, are a playa'! Hmhm!" Rigby laid down on him.

"A player hm?" Mordecai quickly pecked his lips.

" Yup! You got Benson," A fake cough "me, and Margaret after you. Wonder how that feels." The 'coon took to pouting again.

"Hehe, I guess so. I don't really care. As long as I have you. I'm perfectly happy... you're all I want." Mordecai's arms remained wrapped around the raccoon.

"I seriously hope so Mordecai." Rigby quickly kissed him. "What do you even see in Benson though?"

"It's one of those things I can't quite explain." Mordecai frowned.

"I see where you're coming from."

Noticing all the scars that now replaced any wounds on Mordecai's arms, Rigby asked if it had hurt. Nodding, Mordecai looked down in shame, feeling bad for even doing it. But, it felt good. At the time, it was a release for anger and sadness for him, even with crying. It made him feel better, but now he suffers the memory. These scars served as a memory of why he did it and what had happened. However, Rigby made him promise one more thing; to never do that again. To never cut himself.

"Promise me you won't do that again. Benson told me that you were in a world of hurt..." Rigby laid back down on top of Mordecai, hugging him.

"I-I wont. And that is true... I was. I seriously couldn't imagine my life without you." Mordecai swallowed down any tears.

"I-I'm sure you'd fined someone else who would care for you as much as I do. But they would never love you as much as I do." Rigby blushed, smiled, and kissed him.

Mordecai returned the gesture and kissed him back with a little more force. Small kisses were shared between them after that, smiles on both their faces as they did so. Rigby moved to kiss his neck getting a small shiver from the avian, but was interrupted.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but we should probably go downstairs now or something." The blue jay smiled apologetically.

"Ummm if you say so... I'm makin' waffles." Rigby got a little embarrassed.

"Hehe okay." Mordecai gave him one last peck on the lips.

"To be continued." Rigby got off of him and headed downstairs.

Mordecai followed close behind, both making their way down to the kitchen...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry you guys waited so long for this and that it's short. I've been fairly distracted lately and my internet hasn't been working. Anyways, enjoy. And again, if you see something wrong, don't be afraid to let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revenge Taken Back

"Oh crap dude, we still have that group date with Margaret and Eileen." Mordecai started to freak.

"Oh man, I totally forgot! Uggghh I really don't wanna go. Should we bail?" Rigby popped the waffles into the toaster (so lazy XD).

"Ugh! I don't know. I don't wanna go either, but I don't want to hurt their feelings and what not." The avian hit his head against the table.

"Yeah, I know." Rigby handed Mordecai his waffles. "Dude, we should have fun with this... Maybe we can mess with their heads or something. Margaret told me that the whole reason she brought the guy to the movies with her was to make you jealous... We should return the favor." The 'coon smiled deviously.

Mordecai growled under his breath and stabbed the waffle that Rigby had set before him. A 'thud' sounded when the fork made contact with the table through the paper plate the waffle was on, startling Rigby as he took a bite of his own. This put the avian over the edge. He trusted that, that... that bitch! She was going to be the one he went to for help with Rigby had he not bought the tickets and be the first to tell. In Mordecai's eyes, trying to make someone jealous was beyond wrong. It's like playing with someone's feelings and misleading them to him. And Margaret did that, to him of all people.

"Wow dude. Calm down... She only did that so you'd notice her. Not that I'm taking her side." Rigby took another small bite of his waffle.

"Still dude. Trying to make someone jealous is like messing with someone's feelings... god I can't believe she'd do that!" The blue jay was more than upset. He never thought she'd stoop that low.

"Yeah, she could've done differently, but hey, what else would you expect from her? She has a new boyfriend every week." The raccoon shrugged.

Mordecai shrugged at the statement, deciding that he could care less now for the robin and that it shouldn't bother him. The rest of breakfast was spent plotting against the girl and trying to get Eileen off of Rigby's back. A good majority of the ideas were just thrown out the window due to the stupidity of them, but one in particular didn't sound half bad.

"Hmmm how should we make them jealous? Oh! Maybe we could hire ladies to be all into us and we'll pay the back in meatball subs!" Mordecai laughed hard, almost falling out of his chair.

"Dude, I don't think chicks like being paid in meatball subs." The avian wiped a single tear from his eye, trying to quiet his laughter.

Confusion took over the raccoon's face as he looked at his boyfriend in question. "Why wouldn't they? Hell I would love a job that payed in meatball subs... and pizza, don't forget the pizza."

"Dude, two things. One, you will never understand the female race, they are complicated. Two, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." Mordecai smiled and chuckled.

Rigby shrugged and finished off his waffle, as did Mordecai. Picking up the plates, the blue jay took them over to the sink to be washed and put away. Meanwhile Rigby was still going on about the subs and how could someone not want them. Mordecai rolled his eyes playfully and heard his cell ring. It was Margaret.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh hey Mordecai! I'm glad I caught you... Are we still on for tonight?" One could almost hear the smile through the phone.

"Uh... hold on a second." The avian put his hand over the phone and looked at Rigby. "Dude, it's tonight! We gonna go or what? Your decision."

"Yeah, but only to mess with her. I can't wait to see the look on her face." Rigby whispered and hugged Mordecai from behind.

Mordecai put the phone back up to his face. "Uh, yeah Margaret. Can't wait hehe." He chuckled and smiled looking at Rigby.

"Awesome! I'm glad to hear you're so happy about it." The robin assumed he was laughing at her. "Eileen is excited too. Maybe we can hook her and Rigby up?" She giggled.

"Yeah sure. I gotta go. Bye!" He hung up on her and smiled deviously. "This is gonna be fun.

"Hehe yeah-uh! But how to do it? Have any brilliant ideas love?" Rigby talked with a British accent.

"Not quite... hm. Yeah, I've got nothing" Mordecai laughed.

"Well c'mon man, I can't be doing all the thinking! I'm not the smart one." The 'coon pouted.

"Hm, I may have an idea... and it involves an old friend." A nefarious smirk crossed the blue jay's beak.

"I love it when you act all evil... It's hawt." Rigby laughed.

"Really? I should act evil more often." Mordecai chuckled.

He took his phone and sent a message to his 'old friend'. While waiting for a text back, the two went back into the living room and played some Dig Champs. They talked and talked until a vibration interrupted Mordecai's sentence, startling him. He smiled at the message and returned his phone to it's prior position next to him.

"Well, we better get ready... Who was the friend you were talking about?" Rigby set his controller down.

"Oh yeah. It's CJ; we've been keeping in contact." Mordecai got up and turned off the console.

"Really? That's cool. I liked CJ, she was a whole lot nicer than Margaret... anyway, what is she going to do in our master plan?" Rigby smiled.

"She's going to help me get back at Margaret by making her jealous. Same thing Margaret did." Mordecai sat back down on the couch next to the raccoon.

There was just one small problem... what was Rigby going to do about Eileen? They knew of no other girls that could help them out. CJ seemed to be the only other girl that they knew besides the obvious. There always was Audrey, but they doubted she'd go for it. No one would be of help. Their thoughts of who else could help were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rigby got up and walked to answer it. Upon opening the door, they saw a well dressed CJ.

"Did someone request Cloudy Jay?" She smirked and entered the house.

"CJ! Wow, you look amazing..." The small raccoon was shocked.

"Hey CJ... Huh, I guess there really is no one else." Mordecai laughed.

"What's the matter? Rigby fake-dateless?" CJ snickered.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks. We're trying to get Eileen off his back." Mordecai frowned.

"STOP TALKING! I'll figure out a way..." Rigby took off up the stairs to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"I'm just kidding bro-ham. Hmm maybe I can get a friend to help you guys out..." CJ put her hands on her hips.

"You think so?" A blush from the 'coon as he mumbled, "Should've told me that earlier... Anyway yeah CJ, if you know anyone that would be great." He smiled at her.

Mordecai and CJ wandered up the stairs, Mordecai going to his bedroom to find a suitable outfit and CJ in the hall to wait for either boy. The avian wore a white button-up T-shirt with a red tie while Rigby had on a black and purple striped tie. Both boys were doing their finishing touches on their looks as CJ flipped through her contacts for someone. Fighting with his tie, Mordecai grunted and cursed under his breath. A chuckle left Rigby's lips as he moved to help the avian with his tie. The cloud girl continued to flip through her contacts finding no one.

"You guys shouldn't lie to the girls... As much as I love revenge, if you guys like each other, go for it. Don't wait like I did..." CJ frowned, not looking up from her cell.

"CJ, it's a lot more complicated than that... I mean..." Rigby sighed, not being able to even finish what he was saying.

"By lying to the girls, you're lying to yourselves... Either you two commit to each other or don't go on the date... I wanna help you guys but, not like this." She frowned at the boys.

"I agree. It's a lot harder when society doesn't quite accept you." The blue jay frowned also.

"And CJ, you have a point... Maybe should just tell them." Rigby finished up on Mordecai's tie.

Fear struck the avian at this. He wasn't sure what to think about any of it. If they told them, he could risk losing Margaret as a friend and didn't want to do that, but then again, he was just about to get revenge on her. None of this made sense to him. He was willing to get revenge on the robin, but not tell her the truth? This wasn't right. Finally after some pondering, Mordecai decided that it was best to not lie to them. He smiled weakly and agreed to go with CJ's idea. Rigby smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to call or do you want me to?" Rigby sat down on Mordecai's bed.

"I guess I will." Mordecai took out his phone and sat next to his boyfriend, dialing the red avian's number.

"Okay man." Rigby kissed his cheek.

"Thanks CJ." The blue jay listened to the dial tone, waiting for Margaret to pick up.

"Hey Mordecai! I'm outside," You could hear the excitement in the robin's voice.

"Uh, about that. We're canceling." He gulped.

"Oh... Uh, is everything okay?" Margaret sighed into the phone.

"Yeah, everything's fine Margaret." Mordecai put an arm around Rigby when he looked down causing the 'coon to blush.

"Oh... well then why so last minute?" Margaret held her phone with both hands.

"Um, the t-truth is, R-Rigby and I-I are uh, we canceled because well, we're actually seeing people... uh..." The blue jay froze up.

"O-Oh, okay... I'd appreciate a little head's up next time." Margaret was getting frustrated.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that." Mordecai frowned. Rigby was getting irritated that Mordecai wasn't telling Margaret, and grabbed the phone.

"Y'know what Margaret? We can't make it because we're actually on a date with EACH OTHER! If you can't accept that then fuck off! I love Mordecai and you had your chance. Send my apologies to Eileen, but you blew it man! You blew it!" Rigby hung up the phone. Mordecai was taken aback by all of this. He startled by all of the yelling and Rigby grabbing the phone out of his hands.

"I-I'm sorry... I just- I-" Margaret was in tears as she realized she was talking to nothing but her phone.

"Whoa dude..." The blue avian was speechless.

"Shit! Mordecai, I thought we said we'd tell her the truth! Saying we're seeing other people isn't being honest..." Rigby was pissed and punched the wall.

"I-I froze up dude! I'm sorry okay." Mordecai was a little hurt but just as fast that hurt turned into anger.

"Rigby calm down! Everything is going to be okay." CJ stood from her position on Mordecai's bed.

"No nothing is okay! You still can't admit it Mordecai!" Rigby got teary eyed and left the room to sit out in the hall alone.

"Rigby! Ugh! I said I was sorry! I can't help the way I am!" Mordecai was raging and slammed his fists into the wall, catching both of them off guard.

"Whatever! You still can't help yourself around her! I'm sorry CJ. I'm sorry Mordecai left you for Margaret. Like he's doing to ME!" Rigby choked on his tears.

"No dude! She's my friend and it's hard letting a friend down like that!" He stormed out and grabbed Rigby by the shirt, pulling him up so they were face to face. "Do you know how hard it is to let someone down like that? I know because it HURTS! It hurts bad when a friend lets you down. I have no romantic interests in her at ALL. Do you understand?! Look at me dammit!" Rigby was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, actually I do know... You're not special Mordecai!" The 'coon was still fighting back.

Mordecai dropped him hard to the floor beneath him, yelling, "I know I'm not fucking special! Just leave me alone..." He stormed downstairs and out the door, but didn't leave without one last word. "Don't even bother looking for me."

"Wasn't planning on it!" Rigby walked back into their room with CJ, slamming the door, startling the poor girl.

"Oh Rigby, you guys were making progress..." She sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With Mordecai...

The blue jay wandered the park, turning every which way until he ended up on the edge of a cliff. He sighed quietly to himself, sitting down on the edge, looking out at the city. "Why us?" Mordecai covered his face as tears fell from his face at the realization of what happened. "I'm so sorry Rigby..." He said as if the 'coon would hear him. Sorrow and guilt kicked in hardcore as he literally started to just cry, regretting everything that just happened.

Rigby probably hated him now more than ever...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back with Rigby and CJ...

"Why did it have to be us?" Rigby sat down and sighed sadly. "I'm really sorry Mordecai." A tear fell to the blanket beneath him.

"Are you okay?" CJ sat down next him.

"No... but I'll get over it." He wiped a tear that was threatening. "Do me a favor and check on Mordecai for me... he probably doesn't want to see my face right now... I'm afraid he'll do something he might regret."

"You should go talk to him Rigby. You both didn't mean what you said... I think the best thing to do would be to makeup." CJ got up.

"Maybe you're right... I really don't want to be mad at him... I should go." Rigby got up too and went to go downstairs.

Meanwhile Mordecai decided he was going to try to make things better with Rigby, so he got up and wandered back to the house to find him. "I hope he's not too mad."

"You think he's mad at me CJ? I did over-react..." Rigby frowned.

"Rigby? You still here?" Mordecai made it to the door and opened it.

"Uhh, yeah dude. I'm still here." Rigby froze.

"Where are you?" Mordecai looked around for him.

"I'm in our room." The small 'coon was surprised.

"Hey, I found you! Hehe... look, I'm really sorry about all that. I don't know what came over me. I should've just told her." Mordecai made his way up the stairs and to their room.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out... I can be a lot to handle at times..." Rigby frowned.

"It's fine dude. And I know you can. But I'm willing to do it anyways." Mordecai scooped him up in a hug and kissed him. This surprised Rigby.

"That's why I love you." Rigby kissed him back, smiling.

"Hehe, I love you too dude... so much." The blue jay nuzzled into his neck smiling.

"Oh dude, you have no idea." A blush found its way to Rigby's face.

"I think I might have a clue." Mordecai smirked.

"If you say so~" Rigby kissed him.

Mordecai sat down on the bed, putting Rigby on his lap, kissing him back and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Rigby laughed a little and held him back (not that he needed to X3).

"Haha, looks like you're in control this time~" The 'coon gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Is that a problem for you?" Mordecai smirked and kept his arms wrapped around Rigby.

"Not at all... It's a good change." Rigby buried his face in Mordecai's chest.

"Good, because it might just have to stay this way~" The blue jay leaned back against the headboard.

"Not if I have anything to say about that Mordy."

"What're you gonna do about it hm?"

"Remember when we were kids and we'd play Cops and Robbers? I'm the robber and you're the cop." Rigby smiled seductively.

"Hehe, looks like this 'robber' needs some punishing." Mordecai did the same.

"You can try, but you'll never catch me!" Rigby turned the tables and ran outside.

Mordecai was taken aback. Confusion was written all over his face as he tried to figure out what just happened. He shook his head and got up, going outside to go find Rigby. Still a little confused by the current situation, Mordecai made his way to the forest beings how that was one of Rigby's favorite places...

* * *

**Update: I'm terribly sorry about the long wait for chapter 6. I've been very distracted lately and am currently in the process of moving and getting back into school. Hopefully by this weekend I can at least get more done on it, maybe enough to put it up. I'd like to thank you all for your cooperation and reading. It means a lot to the other author and myself. Thanks again.**

**~darrah-toons**


End file.
